phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Página de Discussão: Música do Momento
Lista do Ano 2011 'Junho' Qual é a melhor música do episódio "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão é Pra Você"? Vencedor = O Verão é Pra Você 'Julho' Qual é a melhor música cantada pelo Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz? Vencedor = O Ornitorrinco Me Controla 'Agosto' Qual é a melhor música da Terceira Temporada (episódios transmitidos até essa data no Brasil)? Vencedor = Dance, Bem! 'Setembro' Qual é a melhor música do "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"? Vencedor = Mistério Total 'Outubro' Qual é a melhor música cantada por Candace Flynn? Vencedor = Vão Se Afundar 'Novembro' Qual é a melhor música do Phineas y Ferb-nomenales Vídeos Musicales? (Cliptástico 2 na Espanha e Portugal) Vencedor = São Ponteiras Sim 'Dezembro' Qual é a melhor música do Especial de Natal? Vencedor = Onde a Gente Errou? Lista do ano 2012 'Janeiro' Qual é a melhor música do episódio "Vamos Reunir a Banda Outra Vez"? Vencedor = Eu Não Tenho Ritmo 'Fevereiro' Qual é a melhor música que não foi traduzida para o Brasil? Vencedor = Today is Gonna Be a Great Day 'Março' Qual é a melhor música dos episódios da maratona "A Invenção do Passado"? Vencedor = Perry o Ornitorrinco (com um fêz) 'Abril' Qual é a melhor música cantada por Vanessa, (Jullie)? Vencedor = Eu Sou Eu 'Maio' Qual é a melhor música que conquistou uma posição no "Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb"? Vencedor = Fritos 'Junho' Qual é a melhor música relacionada a alienígenas, coisas do espaço e robôs? Vencedor = Ferrugem 'Julho' Qual é a melhor onde os personagens estão em busca de um destino, basicamente em viagens? Vencedor = Não Olhe Pra Baixo 'Agosto' Qual é a melhor música que Ferb faz participação? Vencedor = Dia de Spa 'Setembro' Qual é a melhor música que a Isabella faz a primeira voz? Vencedor = Cidade do Amor 'Outubro' Qual é a melhor música dos especiais "Cadê o Perry? (Primeira Parte)" e "Cadê o Perry? (Segunda Parte)"? Vencedor = Malvado Por Créditos Extras 'Novembro' Qual é a melhor música dos especiais natalinos? Vencedor = O Que Ele Quer? 'Dezembro' Qual é a melhor música do episódio "Finalmente"? Vencedor = Irmãozinhos Lista do ano 2013 'Janeiro' Qual das músicas que não entraram entre as 10 mais votadas no "Cliptástico 2" é a melhor? Vencedor = Festa da Candace 'Fevereiro' Qual das músicas que o título começa com a letra "U" é a melhor? Vencedor = Um Amigo dos Bons 'Março' Qual desses jingles é o melhor? Vencedor = Chiclete do Durão 'Abril' Qual é a melhor canção para o mau? Vencedor = Dá Seu Dinheiro Pra Mim 'Maio' Qual é a melhor música cantada por cantores anônimos presente na primeira trilha sonora da série? Vencedor = Meu Inimigo 'Junho' Qual é a melhor música dos 10 primeiros episódios da 4ª temporada que estrearam no Brasil? Vencedor = Meu Carrão 'Agosto' Qual das músicas eliminadas nas oitavas de final do "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne" é a melhor? Vencedor = Perry Volta Para Nós 'Setembro' Qual é a melhor música cantada com a participação de uma estrela ou de um cantor profissional? Vencedor = Meio Dia 'Outubro' Qual é a melhor música dos episódios que estrearam em Setembro? Vencedor = Só Com Ele 'Novembro' Qual é a melhor música do especial "Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel"? Vencedor = Só Tentando Ajudar 'Dezembro' Qual é a melhor música relacionada a esportes? Vencedor = .............................. Lista do Ano 2014 'Janeiro' Qual é a melhor música do "Cliptástico 3"? Vencedor = .............................. Categoria:Páginas de Discussões